New Family, New Home, Old Memories
by JeanaStar
Summary: David is now Max and Harrison's foster parent. This both brings on new hope and memories that no one wants to share. Last part of series. (Tags : suicidal thoughts, depression, medicine, death.)
1. Chapter 1

A month had passed since David started to foster Max and Harrison. Camp was officially over for the year, and everyone had gone home. The kids walked into David's apartment. Although they visited the place during the past month, entering was still a little nerve wracking due to the fact that they would now be living there.

Harrison and Max followed David into the spare room that was now theres. David grinned at them.

"Alright, kids! You two will be sharing the bed until the new one arrives! You guys okay with that?" Max snorted.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be? We did sleep on the floor together, didn't we?" Harrison nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we did, so we'll be fine." David nodded.

"Alright! I'm gonna go make lunch then!" As the kids put their belongings away, they could hear David singing loudly to cheerful music. Harrison didn't have to look at Max to know he was scowling.

"Loosen up, Max. You know how David is."

"I just don't get how he's so happy-go-lucky all the time," the raven haired boy muttered.

"He's just a cheerful person."

"But why? Why is he so cheerful?" Harrison sighed.

"Max, can't we just say "because he is" and leave it at that?"

"No way, Harrison. We're gonna get to the bottom of this. We're gonna see if we can make David crack!"

"...That's not very nice, especially since -"

"Shut it before you make me change my mind." Harrison shook his head, following Max out of the room.

"It'd be for the best if you _did_ change your mind."

"C'mon Harrison, I've done this before. The most I've found out was that David likes camping way too much. I think it's unhealthy."

"...He _does_ seem obsessed…"

"See, you agree!"

"Only with that, though. I do not agree with making David crack just to see what would happen."

"It'll be interesting. Besides, considering last time, we probably won't find out much."

"Then why bother?"

"Cause I'm bored."

Sighing and shaking his head once again, Harrison muttered.

"You and boredom don't mix very well. It's only a recipe for trouble."

"Exactly." Having now reached the kitchen, the two boys peered over the wall. David was making something on the stove, swaying to the beat of the music playing. Max walked into the kitchen silently, grabbing a spice bottle and chucking it at David's head. David turned.

"Max, what did you just throw at me?" The child pointed to the spice bottle on the floor, and the man picked it up. "Oh, I actually needed this. No throwing things at people, Max, that's not nice." He turned back to the stove, and Max picked up another spice bottle. This time, the bottle hit David's back. He turned to the boy with a frown. "Max. Stop. Max, no -"

Max threw a salt shaker at David's hand, and he caught it.

"Max, cut it out. Now."

"Make me." David crossed his arms. "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

"Good." David turned around again, expecting Max to be done fooling around.

This time, Max threw a box of toothpicks.

David slowly turned around.

"Max."

"Okay, Max, time to retreat."

"Not yet, Harrison."

"Max, I know you're bored, but can you please entertain yourself with your toys? Or that video game? Or with the tv? Please?"

"Aw, am I getting to you, David?"

"Look, Max, you have annoyed me enough this morning during the car ride. I would like to finish lunch _in peace_. Okay?" David flashed him a huge smile. "Sooooo, go play upstairs with Harrison."

Max blinked, having not expected David's tone of voice to sound the way it did.

"Okay, jeez. Sassy prick."

" _Max_. Call me sassy again, and you're on time out."

"Oh boy, being forced to sit in a corner, how fun. C'mon Harrison, we're done for now."

"Max, that was absolutely pointless."

"No it wasn't. We'll get him to crack in no time."

"I am _not_ taking part in this."

"Harrison, you are my accomplice, whether you like it or not."

"Whatever, Max. Let's go upstairs. I wanna play Epic Mickey."

X-X-X-X-X

"Max, what are you doing?" Harrison whispered. "We're not supposed to be in David's room!"

"I'm aware of that." Max continued rummaging through David's drawers, pulling out a bottle of pills. They were "labeled" with the word "friendship". "The heck is this?" Max turned the bottle over.

"Max, please put that back, and don't you _dare_ try to swallow those!" Max immediately dropped the pills back into the drawer.

"Woah, chill. I'm not gonna...I'm not gonna do that…"

"Alright, just...just making sure." A heavy silence filled the room as Max kept looking through David's stuff. Harrison sighed. "Look, Max, I know you're bored, but you can't keep snooping through David's belongings. It's very rude. David deserves privacy."

Max flinched at that. Harrison blinked.

"...Max?"

"Y...you're right. I'm not showing David any respect right now, am I? He deserves... _privacy_ , just like you said." Max started to get down from the chair he was standing on, when it tipped over. "W-woah!" The boy tumbled to the ground harshly. Harrison rushed to his side, and David burst through the door of the closet.

"Max?! Are you alright?"

"David? I thought you were in the bathroom!"

"I was, but then I wanted to look for something in my closet - are you okay?" Max rolled his eyes.

"I'm _fine,_ David. So you were in here the entire time?"

"Yes, and I heard everything. Harrison, thank you for getting Max to listen. Max, you are being given a warning for coming in here when I told you not to. You're also not aloud to play video games for the next hour."

"Uggggggh." Max stood and turned to leave, when a thought crossed his mind. "Hey. David."

"Yes, Max?"

"Why do you have a pill bottle that says "friendship"?"

David froze.

"I - wha - ?"

David's eyes darted around nervously. He looked at Harrison, who looked back at him with worry. Glancing back at Max, he saw that the boy was annoyed with the lack of response. Finally, David settled on an answer.

"I don't have a pill bottle."

Max blinked again.

"David. I literally saw a pill bottle in your drawer. Harrison can vouch for me here."

"Yeah, Max was holding the bottle up and looking at it weirdly, and I got scared and thought he would...um...use them."

"Ugh, Harrison, I'm not gonna try to kill myself again."

"Well, how can I know that? You didn't promise me!"

"You didn't promise me either!"

"Okay, boys. That's enough." David stood, and picked Harrison up by the waist. The child squeaked in surprise. He motioned for Max to follow him, and walked out of the room. Max complied.

"Wait, David. The pills. What are they for?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." David set a confused Harrison onto the living room carpet, turned around, and headed back to the bathroom.

"David -"

"The conversation is over, Max."

Max paused.

He had never heard David's voice sound so weary.

He decided to leave the man be.

For now, anyway.

X-X-X-X-X

Max was in his and Harrison's room, glaring down at his newly acquired train set.

David had seen him staring at it in the store, and bought it for him. Max had scoffed, saying that he'd seen train sets before, and didn't need one.

But even though he'd seen them in stores, Max had never actually had his _own_ train set before.

Max pushed the connected cars on the toy tracks curiously.

…It was actually pretty cool.

"Whoo...whoo…"

Max blinked slowly before smiling a bit.

"Whooo….imma train….heh. I'm a train. Yep. Chugging along. Look at me go. Blowing that whistle. Chugga chugga." Max grabbed an action figure and put it on the tracks. "Wait, what's this? Oh no, a civilian on the tracks! Will he be able to move fast enough to get out of the way? Nnnnnnnnnn yes! He narrowly avoids getting hit by the train!" Max now had a grin on his face, as he grabbed more action figures. He continued to play, getting more into the imagined setting he had created.

On the other side of the door, David smiled.

It seemed Max was finally taking back his childhood.

He hoped for Harrison to do the same.

X-X-X-X-X

Harrison walked up to the bedroom mirror, comb in hand. He started doing his hair, making sure to get all the tangles out.

Suddenly, something appeared in the mirror.

His top hat.

The brunette turned to see his hat floating in the air on its own.

Well, that's not right.

Harrison frowned, and reached out to pluck the hat from the air, when it moved out of his reach. The hat moved around almost teasingly.

It seemed it was trying to taunt him.

Harrison, now annoyed, jumped up to grab the hat, when it flew higher. The hat spun, faster and faster.

Suddenly, it stopped.

A hand reached out from the brim, and a voice cried out.

"Help me! Help me!"

Harrison froze.

He recognized that voice.

"Br...bro?"

"Harrison!"

"G-Garison? Garry?" Harrison jumped as high as he could, but couldn't reach the top hat. A face nearly identical to his own popped out from the top.

"Harrison! Harrison, help me! I-I'm stuck!"

"I - I can't reach you! Garry!"

Harrison suddenly had an idea.

He ran to his bed, and jumped off it, just barely managing to grab the hat from the air.

The twins fell to the floor with a cry from both of their lips.

"Garry...Garry!"

"Harry!"

The brothers hugged, crying from fear and relief.

"You're back...you're really back! I'm so sorry I lost you!"

"It's okay bro. I forgive you. You won't ever lose me again."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harrison awoke with a start.

"...No…."

X-X-X-X-X

David jolted awake at sound of an anguished scream.

"H-Harrison?" The twenty-four year old tumbled out of bed, rushing to the kids' room. "Harrison, Max? What's going on?"

In the bedroom were the children. Harrison was on the floor, sobbing. Max was crouched beside him, trying to calm him down.

David quickly made his way over.

"Harrison? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I-I...I...l-little bro…"

"Harrison, come here." David lifted Harrison up and set him in his lap, rocking him back and forth. "Shh, shh, it'll be okay…" Harrison shook.

"N-no...no, you don't under...you don't understand...he was back, my brother was back, he came back...I...I was s-so happy...b-but…" Harrison cried harder. "But it was a dream! He's never coming back, David! I lost him!"

"Harrison….you don't know that for sure. I'm sure that with enough practice, you can use your magic to bring your brother back."

"But - but what if...what if he's…" David pulled back from the hug to look Harrison in the eyes.

"Harrison. You can bring him back. I believe in you."

Harrison's jaw dropped.

"Y-...You really believe I can do it?" David smiled.

"Yes, Harrison. I really believe you can."

Max looked at the ground, seemingly not having anything to say.

X-X-X-X-X

"David."

"Hm? Max, it's….Three in the morning."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why are you up?"

"Why are _you_ up?" David sighed.

"Max, did you want to talk to me without Harrison hearing or not?" Max flinched.

"Y-you...realized why I'm talking to you now instead of some more reasonable time."

"Yes, Max. I realized."

"...Guess you're not as dumb as I thought…"

"Max, what have I told you about insulting people when you're feeling nervous?" Max sighed.

"I need to find a better coping mechanism, because insulting others isn't the best solution," the ten-year-old mumbled quietly. David nodded in approval.

"Good. Now come here." Max did as he was told. "What did you want to talk about?"

"...Why would you tell Harrison he can bring his brother back?" The adult blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't his brother dead?" David frowned.

"Max, there's no way we can know that for sure. Unless we find that out, we should keep encouraging Harrison."

"Well, what will we do when - _if_ Harrison finds out his brother is gone for good? What will you do then? It'll turn out that all your encouragement was for naught, and it will make him feel worse!"

"...I…"

"You're not _thinking_ , David! Do you realize how much this could hurt him?"

"Max. I...I will do what I can go make sure that doesn't happen." The child scoffed.

"Yeah, okay, sure. We'll see how much _that_ works."

"...Max, I know you're worried about Harrison, but can you trust that I'm doing what I think is best?"

"No, I can't, David. 'Cause what _you_ think is best is actually going to worsen things!" Max shook his head. "His brother most likely isn't coming back. His brother is most likely dead."

"You don't know that!"

"What, and you just _know_ that he's alive?" David's shoulders sagged.

"...No. No, I don't know that, Max. But…"

"But _what_ , David?" The foster parent looked down.

"...Harrison needs all the encouragement and happiness he can get. And. And I genuinely believe that he can bring his brother back."

"Pft. You must've never lost someone important, David, for you to be so optimistic about this." David gave Max a sad look. "Wh-what…?"

"Don't assume things like that, Max. You don't know what I've been through."

Max's eyes widened.

"D-David -"

"I think you should go to sleep, Max."

A heavy silence filled the room.

"David, I...I'm sorry."

"...I know, Max."

Max left the room, leaving David to his thoughts.

David didn't sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

David closed and locked his bedroom door with a sigh.

Max had been a pain in his neck that day, doing whatever he could to get a reaction out of him. The foster parent had blown up twice, and was barely able to calm himself down the second time around.

If only Max would just _let him breathe._

The man sat heavily at his desk chair, opening his drawer. He took out a couple pill bottles, staring at them with disdain.

He was still lying about them.

Honestly, David knew lying about his medication wasn't getting him anywhere. Max and Harrison would learn about them soon enough.

He just wasn't ready to talk about it.

Such an idiot.

Maybe he shouldn't have fostered those two at all -

 _No._

They needed him.

David sighed again, clenching his fist around the pill bottles. He should stop before they cracked. He had a pretty strong grip.

David set the bottles on his desk. He had carelessly left "friendship" out of his little safe that he kept the meds in, leading to Max finding it. "Happiness" had been safely tucked away. If Max had found that one, he most likely would have figured out the reason David needed it.

He still didn't want to talk about it.

He was being stupid.

He would have to open up eventually.

As he took the required dosages, he thought again if he should've been fostering the children. After all, was he actually ready to do so? After the last time?

After _him?_

He still didn't know.

But it's not like he could change his mind.

Besides, he didn't _want_ to change his mind. He didn't want to feel like this. He had promised both Max and Harrison that he wouldn't leave them.

David hated going back on his word.

David plugged his phone into the bedside outlet, leaving it on his nightstand as it played sounds of the forest.

With anxious and intrusive thoughts swirling through his head, he dozed off into a deep slumber.

X-X-X-X-X

"Hm. Weird that David locked his door. He never does that."

"Guess I annoyed him a bit _too much_ yesterday." Harrison turned to Max.

"Oh, right, I forgot to ask : why are you like this?"

"Dude, we all know that I'm a terrible little twerp, I gotta live up to it."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, I do." Harrison sighed, knocking on David's door again. There was no response. "Maybe we should just make breakfast ourselves."

"Max, neither of us know how to cook."

"We could just have cereal and toast or something."

"Yeah, okay, but what about your coffee?"

"Oh, I used to make coffee all the time at my old house." The two reached the kitchen. Max turned on the coffee maker. "Just watch, I know what I'm doing."

"What if you burn yourself?"

"I _said_ , I know what I'm doing." Harrison sighed in defeat.

"David's gonna be mad."

"Whatever."

As the children made their breakfasts, they chatted about idle things, such as new videos games coming out and recent cartoon episodes. Max was about to voice his opinion on something when Harrison dipped his toast in orange juice.

"...Harrison, what the frick."

"Huh?"

"Did you seriously just dunk your toast in orange juice?"

Harrison stared at Max for a moment before taking a bite of his juice soaked toast.

"Yeah. You should try it."

" _No."_

"Aw, c'mon!"

"No, that's _gross_ Harrison -"

At some point, the argument escalated, and Harrison had thrown his toast at Max.

It landed on his head.

The boys stared at each other.

.

.

.

.

.

When David rushed in at the sound of yelling, he froze to the sight of Harrison and Max covered in food.

"...Are you two fuh- _reak_ ing kidding me."

.

.

.

"In the tub. _Now._ "

Harrison sighed, starting to undress himself. Max stood motionless.

"Max? Tub."

The Indian boy didn't respond.

"...Max?"

He glanced at David.

The man sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for shouting earlier -"

"That's not it."

"Then what's the problem?"

Max gestured vaguely at the tub filled with water.

"You don't want to go in."

Max nodded.

"But Max, we're covered in food."

The boy avoided Harrison and David's gazes, pointing at the bathtub again.

"Max," David spoke softly. "Are you embarrassed?" Max shrugged. "Scared?" He shrugged again. David pinched his forehead. "Okay, Max. I can't understand what's wrong if you don't give me an answer." Max mumbled something. "Speak up?"

"I don't...wanna go in…"

A hand fell on Max's shoulder, and he turned to face David.

"Alright, Max. You don't have to go in with Harrison. Sorry I didn't give you a choice, that was stupid of me. You can bathe after Harrison. Stay outside the bathroom, alright?" Max nodded, and walked past Harrison, averting his eyes again.

"...Did Max just not want to take his clothes off in front of us?"

"I assume so. Now get in." Harrison obeyed. David scrubbed at his face. "What even lead to you two having a food fight in the first place?"

"I dipped my toast in orange juice, and Max thought it was weird." David looked grossed out.

"Why...would you dip toast in...orange juice?"

"It tastes good."

"What made you try that?"

"I was curious."

David stared at Harrison.

"I will never understand people who do weird things with their food. To each their own, I guess."

Harrison giggled.

"My parents thought it was weird too. They stopped questioning me after I started putting blue cheese on pizza."

David snorted.

"Well, _at least_ it's a type of cheese."

When Harrison was clean, David wiped him down with a towel. He patted the child's hair dry.

"Alright, you're done."

"Thanks, David."

Harrison left, calling for Max.

The other child walked into the bathroom with with a moody facial expression.

"Max, you alright?" He nodded. "Do you wanna get in now?"

"..."

David let Max take his time to answer.

"...You...Do you _have_ to wash me?"

"No, I just figured it'd be best to, so I could make sure all the food is washed off."

Max grumbled, tugging at his shirt.

"Hey, listen. It's okay. You can clean yourself, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Max looked at David with uncertainty.

He blew out a harsh breath.

"Okay."

He hesitated.

"Can...can you leave? I - I just -"

"Of course, Max." David started to ruffle Max's hair, but he flinched away. "Ah, right. You don't like that. Sorry."

David left, lightly shutting the door.

Max stood still for a moment before slowly removing his dirty clothes and dropped them to the floor. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms and sighed.

Max looked in the mirror.

And as always, he hated his reflection.

He hated the bruises, cuts, and marks that ran along his chest and legs.

But most of all, he hated the fact that one look at his frail body was evidence of the crap his parents put him through.

He looked at the water in the tub, wondering if he should just let himself go under and drown.

But he knew that he couldn't.

He had to stay alive.

For Harrison.

And maybe for David, too.

.

.

.

.

When Max walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his small frame, David noticed the tears in his eyes and made his way over. He knelt down.

"You alright?"

Max looked down for a bit, before looking back at David and giving him a definite nod.

He would be alright.

X-X-X-X-X

Harrison propped his arms onto the counter and hoisted himself up.

"What'cha makin'?"

"Get down front the counter, and I'll tell you."

"But this isn't dangerous."

"Please get down from there, Harrison."

"Oh, alright."

"Good. I'm making chicken Alfredo and vegetables."

"Ohhh yum. Except for the vegetables."

"You will eat your vegetables, and you will like them."

"Naaaah."

"Oh yes you will!" David picked up a broccoli and waved it in Harrison's face. He shrieked and ran off. David chuckled to himself. Harrison then returned with Max in tow.

"Max! Protect me from the vegetables!"

"Harry, please."

Harrison's playful grin quickly left, and his face paled slightly.

"Uh. Harrison?"

"Don't...call me that."

"...You mean Harry -"

"I _said_ don't _call_ me that!"

Harrison ran out of the room. The other two stared after him.

"...What was that about?"

"I - I don't know…"

David quickly went to go find Harrison, Max following closely.

They found him hiding in the bedroom closet.

"Harrison, you okay?" The child looked up at David with tears streaming down his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Is it because of the nickname I gave you?" Harrison nodded. "I don't get it, why are you upset?"

"...I never told you guys...but...my brother."

"Huh?"

"His name was...is...Garrison. I called him Garry, and he called me Harry."

"...Oh…"

That was all Max was able to say.

David sat before Harrison.

"Are you two twins?"

"Yeah. It's. Kinda obvious, is it not? With how similar our names are…" Max squeezed himself next to Harrison.

"You never mentioned you were - _are -_ a twin."

"Yeah, I know." The brunette sighed. "...I was - am - his older brother. But look now. I failed him…"

"Harrison, please try not to think like that." David put a hand to the child's shoulder.

"But...but it's _true_ David! I caused his disappearance! I shouldn't have done such an advanced trick at an inexperienced stage!"

"You didn't know any better, you -"

"Yes, yes I did! I knew it was dangerous, but I did it anyway!" Harrison covered his head as if he were blocking the world out. "I was too damn confident in my skills, which might I add were _barely even good!_ My skills at the time were _mediocre,_ yet I thought, "wow! I'm soooooo good at this! Why not make my brother disappear and reappear! That's such a great idea!" Harrison's voice cracked, and he broke down into a fit of sobs. "I'm so freaking _stupid_!"

Max, noticing Harrison's fingers digging into his scalp, grabbed his hands, holding them gently. David rubbed circles into his arm.

"D-...David, I know you said I can get him back, I know you believe in me, but _I_ don't believe in me! I don't think I can do it! I - !"

"Bullcrap."

The children looked up at David in shock.

"Don't doubt yourself."

"B-but...he could be _dead…_ "

"But you don't know that! You don't know whether he's alive or not!" The foster parent took Harrison's face into his hands. "So I say you should keep trying. Because there's no evidence. There's no way to know if he's gone forever. So keep trying. Keep practicing your magic. _Try to bring him back._ I believe you can do it." David took a moment to breathe. "Is my belief enough for you?"

"I - I…"

Harrison gulped.

"...I...I'll let it be. I'll let it be enough."

X-X-X-X-X

"Hey."

Harrison turned to see Max standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Max."

"What'cha reading?"

"Geronimo Stilton."

"What, that book about mice and newspapers?"

"Yeah, it's pretty funny."

"C'mon, Hare. I know something better we can do."

"Hm. Alright." Harrison put the book down and followed Max out of the room.

The magician paused.

Max turned to face him.

"...Did you just call me "Hair?"

"Yeah. Like the rabbit."

"Oh. I thought you were talking about -" Harrison gestured to his head. Max rolled his eyes.

"No, that doesn't go with your name."

"So. Why a nickname?"

"It's shorter. And -"

"...And?"

"W - well, uh. Figured I should nickname you, cause that's what fam - uh. I mean. What friends do."

Max looked away embarrassed.

Harrison stared at him with wide eyes and his jaw dropped.

"Um. Anyway. Let's go bother David "

Max quickly left the room, face burning red.

Harrison stood there for a moment.

"He...called me his family…"

He ran after Max.

"Hey, wait up!"

X-X-X-X-X

David woke up with a start.

...That was some dream he just had.

David sighed. He needed some water.

David started to make his way to the kitchen, when he heard someone swear. He turned to face the noise.

It was Max.

"...What are you doing awake? It's, like. Two in the morning."

"I, uh. W - why are _you_ awake?"

"Was thirsty." David yawned. "Did you need something, Max?"

"N-no…"

"...You sure?" Max started sweating. David frowned, and started to walk over. Max stumbled backwards. "Woah, Max, it's okay. Please calm down. Why are - oh."

David, having gotten closer, was now able to see the problem.

"Did you wet the bed?" Max shook. "Hey, it's alright. It was just an accident."

Max looked up at David, tears in his eyes.

"Y-y-you...you're not mad?"

"What? Why would I be mad?"

"C-cause I did something gross and wrong!"

"Max, shhh. It's not your fault. Everyone has accidents sometimes, it's alright." David knelt down, holding his hands out. "Come here."

Max slowly made his way over to his foster parent. When he reached David, the man placed his hands on his shoulders.

"You're okay. You're okay."

"I - I...I…"

"Hm?"

"I had...I had a nightmare…"

"Oh, Max…"

"It - it was bad…"

"It's okay. It wasn't - uh. Well. It'll be alright. I'm here." Max looked up.

"Y-you...you're not going to say it's not real?"

David sighed.

"I, uh. Don't want to say that in case the nightmare was based on something real."

"...Oh...y-yeah….it kinda was…" Max sniffed. "I uh…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...I…"

David rubbed Max's arm.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up first?" David led Max back to his room, where Harrison sat awake. Max froze.

"Max? David?"

"Yeah, Harrison?"

"What's going on?"

"...Well, I don't know if Max wants me to say…"

"...I - I...um…"

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Y-yeah…"

Harrison got up.

"Hare? What - w-wait -"

Harrison hugged Max, immediately figuring out the elephant in the room.

"...You had a really bad nightmare, didn't you."

Max could only nod.

David patted Max's shoulder.

"Let's go to the bathroom."

The kids walked the short distance holding hands. David filled up the tub. "Alright, Max. Do you want us to leave?"

Max stayed silent.

"Max, what do you want?"

He gulped.

"S….stay?"

"Of course, Max. Now let's get these clothes off of you." Max started shaking again. "You sure you don't want us to leave?"

"I - I...don't...don't leave me alone…"

David held Max's face.

"I'm not leaving your side."

David helped peel the sticky clothes off the child, frowning when he saw the state Max's body was in. Harrison gasped, covering his mouth.

Max had never directly told them what he had been through.

David set his hand on Max's shoulder.

"...Are you in pain?"

"I, uh...I guess some of the bruises are kind of sore…"

"I've got something that can help with that. Now, into the tub." The boy complied. David picked up a cloth before pausing. "Do you wanna clean yourself?" Max shrugged. "Max, I'm not cleaning you unless you say it's alright."

"...Why do you let me choose?" David blinked.

"What?"

"Why do let me choose instead of doing things your way?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. Besides, I gotta make sure you're comfortable."

Max looked away.

"I...guess I don't mind if you clean me this time…"

"Alright. But let me know if it's uncomfortable for you." Max nodded.

"...Thank you, David."

X-X-X-X-X

"Hey. David."

"Yes, Max?"

"How are you so good at parenting?"

David was still for a moment.

"You...think I'm a good parent?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's been what, nearly half a year, and you've already done so much for Harrison and I. And. I guess I was wondering…"

David held his breath.

"Did you have any kids before us?"

"..."

There was a very long pause.

"Max, if David had children before us, wouldn't he had said so?" Harrison asked, setting down his deck of cards.

"..."

"Uh. David? You okay?"

"...You saw the framed picture in my room, didn't you Max."

"...Yeah."

"Wait," Harrison looked between the others in confusion. "What picture?" David sighed.

"I have a picture of a little boy in my room. Max is right. You two weren't my first foster children."

"Oh."

A moment passed.

"His name was Brandon. He's...gone now. And. After he...passed on, I didn't think I'd be able to foster any other kids...but. You two proved me wrong." The man smiled. "Thank you, you two."

"Wait. You're thanking _us_?" Harrison stood. "We should be thanking _you!_ You got us both out of the bad situations we were in!"

"Yeah, David, you shouldn't be the one giving thanks."

"Well, I am." David shook his head. "It's only been half a year, but you two are already family to me. I think I've said this to you once, but I need to say it more. I love you guys."

"...David."

"Yes, Max."

The ten year old sighed, walking up to David with an eye roll.

Then he hugged him.

It was the longest hug Max had given to David.

Harrison joined the hug as well.

"I love you too, David!"

David laughed.

What a happy little family they had become.

.

.

.

"David?"

"Yes, Max?"

"What's with the pill bottle? You ever gonna answer that?"

"Oh...guess I _should_ tell you guys...I'm sorry I lied about it before. The medicine you saw is uh. It's...for anger management. I can...get out of control sometimes."

"Huh. That explains a lot."

"Max!" Harrison reprimanded. "Don't be rude!"

"...Actually. I have one other pill bottle."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. " David sighed. "That one's for depression."

The children stared at David in horror.

"No, I'm not suicidal."

"Oh _thank goodness."_ Max stated, holding his chest.

"Is it still really bad though?" Harrison asked. David rubbed the boy's head.

"It's...not as bad as it used to be."

"That's good."

"Yeah…"

David glanced out the window. The sun was shining. A person was walking their dog down the street. There were children stopping an ice cream truck for some treats.

And Max and Harrison were in his arms.

"Alright, I can only take so much hugging."

Well, Harrison was in his arms.

But still, he had both his foster children, and they were starting to get better.

Everything was looking up.


End file.
